Icexla
by LovelessDuchess
Summary: Seeking answer to everything ask for a heavy price to keep everyone you hold dear safe and untouched by the darkness.


The night Meter fell from the heavens. A lot of things changes some for the better, others for the worst. The cleanings of the planets it self was an beautiful site form the theater on Loveless Ava.

So many things happen within a few hours, Meter fell, holy rush to stop it, a lot of people died.

It seem when you're down on your luck everything start piling up on you. With the people starting to get back on their feet, those strange monster appears. It's funny in a way they appear was the very moment I decide to understand the way of the world. And the course that pulse beneath my feet.

The Loveless poem gave me insights, my father notes gave me the understanding, an a thousand year old map gave me the location to a underground craven. With a one way in and out policy. The only light down there was an light green glimmer and something I just love. A battle at every turn.

A place far to dangerous for my two saints. My only golden light in this dark world, my glimmer of hope. Haven and Triston. Leaving them behind was the price I paid for ending up this way. Knowledge was my downfall. The need to find an answer to every question I had cost a lot. Losing everything entering an realm of darkness, being swallow up and spat back out some place far away from home.

The heart cast itself away from the body. The body fades away before your very eyes. Like paper turn to ash from the flaming heat.

"You are what we call a Nobody." a loud mouth red-head spoke to me. "The number one man around here ask us to collect as much of the other we can find."

She kept talking even way after I stop listening to her. "We fight the heartless all the time while he just sit on his over size white throne."

"Fight? Like bounty hunting?"

An confused look over took her purple eyes as if I spoke an foreign language to her. "Is bounty hunting like treasure hunting?"

Maybe if I talk a little slower to her then maybe I can get somewhere. "Yes. They are sort of the alike."

Then the red-head walked pass me as she open a black hole. "It's the way back to the castle. There's a lot more people there who can explain things way better then little old me ever could."

"It's a black hole and how do I know where you're sending me." A lesson learned a long time ago from my cousin, Raven. When he learn how to use the teleporting magic. Landing in a pit filled with noting my countless hell hounds quickly teaches you never to trust anything like a quick door to anywhere.

"No it's a dark corridor and a one way door back home for me." The crazy girl just walked inside that things. "You can follow me if you want you're answer."

Answer again? Seeking knowledge is what lead me to this unknown path of what they call a Nobody.

The saying 'the grass is always greener on the other side' does not apply here. The darkness pulse inside me the very second my feet touch the wet pavement. It felt like the darkness is choking me. A firm tight grip around my throat.

"You'll get use that after awhile." she explain how things works here. Before sending me alone inside an room. "Vexen, will have all your answer but I really don't like him."

"I feel the same way about you child." a man spoke through the white door. "I'm a very busy man so send the person inside here."

"Good luck in there." the red-head waved quickly running away.

This Vexen person did me a lot of answer but also gave me a lot of question as well.

To become whole again this kingdom hearts has to be complete but what will happen to the chains that hold each world together if the kingdom hearts is complete?

Would the people I'm trying to keep safe and trying my best to keep away from the darkness be drag into this world?

Those question is something I need meditate on before I decide to stay.

Finding a quiet place inside this castle is way more difficult then finding one in Midgar. One place was used for target practice, the next had a few people swing huge keys around, the next place was not any better since nothing but ego boosting was going on there.

The only place I could found that was even close to being quiet was outside the castle in the rain at Memory's Skyscraper. Taking a sit on the roof I calm my breathing as I close my eyes to think.

But no answer come to me only a sound of a trunk horn blowing before it slammed into the side of the building.

"Are you trying to kill me!" A girl with purple hair jumped out screaming. "Lilly, I swear this is the last time I ever go joy riding with you and Demyx."

'_So the red-head had a name after all._' I thought watching three of them.

"Take a chill pill, Xatana. No one got hurt." Number IX, Demyx, the slacker of this group.

"Not yet. Now if you would move, Demyx. Lilly going to become one with the pavement."

Children. Is the only word that came close to describing them. I left the side-show entertainment to give my answer to Xemans. A choice that I'm still not sure of but only time will tell if it's the right one.

"I'll stick around to give a helping hand to bring about the war of the beast." I knew this man shouldn't be trusted but when your hands are tied what can you do.

"Thank you. From this day on you will be known as Icexla."

From Lacie Rapier to being know as 'Icexla' is something I'll learn to get use too. As my new journey begin in the world of in between light and darkness.


End file.
